


ice life.

by fairytaeles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2nd/3rd chapters are hyunin, Bad Pickup Lines, High School, Hockey AU, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rival Schools - Freeform, and fluffy, and theres lots of canadian-ness, but hey they're cute, i guess, im a canadian hoe ok, im not a good writer but i try, jisung wants minho to notice him, like. if i want to do different ships., minho holds grudges lmao, minho is done, my writing style: rambling, no smut in this, oh btw jeongin has no fuckin clue how to skate, ooh la la, poor soul, probably kinda ooc, so far they're all in the same universe BUT i might change that, sorrrryyyy, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, they're hockey pickup lines, theyre on different school teams, this is kind of serious and kind of a crack fic, tim hortons needs to pay me for all the advertising im doing, very cute hyunin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaeles/pseuds/fairytaeles
Summary: stray kids navigating through their high school lives in the most canadian way possible.central high and ravenscourt secondary school have always had a fierce rivalry, but maybe two boys and one bet made over a hockey game will bring a group of friends (and more than friends?) together, despite their enrollment at their respective schools.warning, this fic contains a lot of:- hockey- tim horton's- slang (??)- hockey- snow- overall canadian-ness(the poutine is coming soon)





	1. minho and jisung ft. bad pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i'm a canadian hoe and idk, i like hockey so. i'll write some self-indulgent shit.
> 
> i play high school hockey so like,, this is mainly based on my experience and what happens?? bitch idk. they also now live in canada because i say so (and it just makes it easIER).
> 
> they're all split up between two schools, central high and ravenscourt secondary school. woojin, chan, minho, and changbin attend central, while '00 line and jeongin attend ravenscourt. kinda irrelevant info but w/e.
> 
> this is already getting long but,, whatever. clariFICATIONS: ages might be altered?? idk. i just never really mention them, look at it however you wish. i also stole the name ravenscourt from a real place (st. john's-ravenscourt school) because i'm uncreative.
> 
> alSO I'LL JUST ADD SOMETHING IN HERE: tim hortons is kinda like robins i guess (except better, sorry robins) and marble slab is just the canadian equivalent of america's stone cold creamery!

“teachers, excuse the interruption. please dismiss the members of the boy’s hockey team. thank you.”

 

minho had already begun packing up his stuff before the announcement finished, mr. livingston barely wishing him a bit of good luck before continuing on with his speech. chan gave him a grin as he left, though, muttering out, “woojin and i will be at the game, see you later.”

 

on the way to drop his things off at his locker, dylan passed by, minho glancing up so he could ask, “i’m riding with you, right?”

 

“yes,” dylan replied, “so hurry up, we don’t want to be late. we’re doing a tim’s run on the way there, too.”

 

“i’m hurrying!” minho practically screeched, flushing with embarrassment when mrs. o’connor had to come into the hall to remind him that, even if he’d been dismissed from class, it didn’t mean that everyone else had.

 

after apologizing to mrs. o’connor and piling into dylan’s car - with kasyn and griffen already waiting for him as well, he realized - dylan loudly announced that they were on their way. “tim’s, here we come, then we’re coming for you, ravenscourt!”

 

“glad that you added that in there,” minho hummed, concerning dylan’s hastily-added words. minho wasn’t usually one to feel worried about their games, but he could feel anxiety buzzing under his skin: they were in the final round of playoffs, for god’s sake. they hadn’t even made it past first round last year (and minho felt his face burn just thinking about it).

 

“we want to beat those rich kid’s asses into the _ground,_ ” kasyn piped up.

 

this made griffen turn around in the passenger seat, eyebrows raised. “hey, did you know that their student id’s open doors?” he asked, looking at kasyn and minho’s blank expressions. “i didn’t!”

 

central high and ravenscourt secondary school had always had a bit of a rivalry, but minho knew that no one really knew where it came from. they always fought with a passion whenever it came to sports, had been that way for a very, very long time. maybe it was because they were so close, their campuses nearly on top of each other. the only difference was that ravenscourt was an expensive private school, central high your typical public one.

 

the students of the two schools saw each other way too often for anyone’s liking.

 

ravenscourt students would often scoff at the central ones, meanwhile they’d be getting looked up and down, snickers resonating from central students as they took in the sight of the pristine uniform on the raven.

central got shit for their teams being called the cougars (though that was mostly the girls teams) but ravenscourt got more (especially from central high) for their team name: the ravenscourt secondary school ravens.

 

“but what else would it be?” changbin had sarcastically pointed out one day.

 

“minho!” dylan was calling, snapping him out of his thoughts. “what’s your order? nothing too big!” he added firmly.

 

“medium french vanilla and a blueberry muffin.”

 

a hum was all the response he received as dylan repeated the order into the drive-thru microphone, minho beginning to fish in his pockets for money to pay for the coffee and muffin.

 

their drive to the rink was short and they were let out of school unnaturally early, so getting food from this tim horton’s - or just going on a tim’s run, as they called it - had become standard.

 

“ew, you got _two_ shots of red velvet?” minho exclaimed when dylan passed back the coffees to him and kasyn. “and a doughnut? you’re going to skate like shit,”

 

“i mean, i didn’t play at all the last game. might as well eat a good meal, right?” kasyn joked as he bit into his boston cream.

 

“someone needs to warm the bench.” dylan offered.

 

minho rolled his eyes as he began picking at his muffin, taking idle sips of his drink. now was about the time he should just shut up and try focusing on what he needed to do this game, not dance horribly along to the music that dylan had turned on like the three other people in the car were.

 

the last time they’d faced ravenscourt in the playoffs had been last year. last year was also the year that they’d been thrown from playoffs after losing the first round. it had been close, too, a best-of-five series that’d stretched to its fifth game, that fifth game only ending in overtime.

 

taking a long sip as he inwardly cringed at the memory, minho had to relive that moment: the puck on his stick, passing it to his teammate- only realizing a _split second_ after he passed it that that wasn’t his team. no, it was a ravenscourt boy, a speedy one with the surname ‘han’ printed above a number nine on his back - which wasn’t _fair,_ nine was _minho’s_ number - who had taken the puck right past central’s shocked and unready defensemen.

 

that puck had been in the net before minho could burst into tears.

 

he was glad he didn’t have one of those psycho coaches you’d see in stories and, admittedly, in real life (northview had one of those coaches, he was terrifying) and instead had dave as his coach. though he had been able to tell dave was upset, his coach had just told him that every player made mistakes, and he was looking forward to seeing him next year.

 

maybe minho had been lucky that it was just the first round and not the championship.

 

he was determined to not screw up this time. that han could take his number nine, his speed, his skills in general.. he could take all of that and _shove it up his ass._

 

the times they’d played ravenscourt this past year, jisung han, as minho had come to learn, would take the puck and try to stickhandle through everyone. sometimes it worked, but halfway through the year, an oak park player had gotten fed up and completely destroyed the kid. he was out for most of the season, fortunately for the other teams. it wasn’t like ravenscourt was helpless without their little star, but they were much easier to deal with when he was out.

 

“okay, kiddies! get out!” dylan said cheerfully after pulling into a parking space.

 

“thanks for the ride,” the three passengers all said at the same time, heading to the back so they could each grab their bag.

 

heading into the rink, the four of them instantly had their eyes assaulted by what seemed like a million clean white shirts, black pants and skirts. “did their whole fucking school come?” minho heard griffen grumble.

 

each of the ravenscourt students looked ready to go to a wedding, and that was just their everyday wear. minho glanced down at his own suit - wearing one on game day was the team’s dress code - and suddenly felt very out of place with how wrinkled and messy it was.

 

“ignore them, we can just head to the dressing room.” dylan declared, leading the way past the throngs of students, some staring at him and the other central students as they passed. minho recognized a few, giving a couple of them sour looks.

 

half of the team had arrived, minho throwing his bag down next to blaine’s. “the game doesn’t start until four, why the hell was the whole school released?” he groaned loudly to the entire dressing room. “they stared at us so judgmentally.” he continued to whine.

 

“you looked like you wanted to kill them,” griffen pointed out.

  
“nuh uh!”

 

“uh huh!”

 

“nuh uh!”

 

“jesus christ, shut up.” eric sighed, burying his face in his hands. “we’re just waiting for jasper and his carpool, then we can start warmup. get changed, boys.”

 

“yes, captain!” minho sang, dropping his little argument with griffen in an instant. instead, he gave eric a salute, grabbing a change of gym clothes from his schoolbag.

 

\---

 

“water bottles? anyone need water bottles filled up?” minho was asking, arms outstretched.

 

several voices loudly exclaimed, “me!” those people then proceeded to throw their bottles at minho, who subsequently dropped all of them.

 

“assholes,” minho sighed, picking them up before making his way out into the hallway, walking down the long corridor to get to the fountain where he could fill the bottles up. he was usually the first one ready, it was his (unsaid) job to fill up everyone’s water bottles. therefore, whenever he finished tucking in his jersey, he would loudly call for all of them. sometimes the whole team needed their bottles filled, sometimes it was only one or two.

 

his arms laden with the water bottles - it was going to be a bitch to carry them back to the dressing room - he carefully set them all to the side, methodically opening each one and placing them underneath the automatic filler.

 

he was about halfway through his task when a voice from behind him made him jump: “you sure you’re going to be able to carry all of those?”

 

minho whirled around, coming face-to-face with someone he could only recognize as the ever-so-famous jisung han. squirrely, shorter than him (a miracle, really, when it came to hockey) and wearing that god-awful ravenscourt jersey, a horrible mesh of bright green, orange, and black. jisung clutched his own water bottle in his hand, obviously waiting to use the water fountain.

 

minho was sure as _hell_ going to make him wait.

 

“i can always make two trips.” minho replied, shrugging his shoulders. “but i’m stronger than i look, _han._ ” he said the other’s name pointedly, almost as if the name itself was an awful taste in his mouth.

 

“are you?” jisung said, either ignoring or oblivious to minho’s bitter tone.

 

“why are you even talking to me?”

 

“i wanted to make friendly conversation with my opposition!” jisung told him in a high-pitched whine, making minho cringe. “besides, i’m going to be waiting for you to fill up those water bottles. speaking of them, you’ve got one overflowing.” he then pointed out innocently, gesturing at it.

 

minho swore as he turned around, snatching the bottle and pouring some of it into one of the waiting water bottles so it wasn’t completely full. “you could’ve told me about that before,” he grumbled.

 

he remained silent as he put a new water bottle under the water, looking like he was ignoring jisung altogether now.

 

“you’re the guy who gave me that game-winning goal last year, right?” jisung suddenly asked, minho almost choking on his saliva at the question. “i take that as a yes,” he continued, sounding amused at the reaction he’d gotten.

 

minho glared at him. “why are you bringing that up?”

 

“just surprised that you managed to stay on the team, honestly.” jisung hummed. “minho, right?”

 

“we are _not_ on a first-name basis,” minho practically growled at him, aggressively putting the lid on the bottle he’d just filled.

 

he didn’t know why jisung seemed to be liking this so much. minho had always been indifferent towards the ravens unless they were on the ice, but this conversation was putting him off about their whole school. maybe they were taught how to be assholes over there, maybe it was just inbred in the rich kids.

 

“well,” jisung said lazily, “i think we should be. our schools are so close together, we really should be socializing with each other more, right?”

 

“where are you going with this?”

 

“in the name of good school spirit, i say that the two of us, maybe a couple of other friends, should go out and get coffee - and a meal - together.”

 

minho glared at him even more, if that was possible. “are you trying to .. ask me out on a fucking date? right _now?”_ he asked incredulously.

 

“no!” jisung protested. “it’s school bonding!”

 

“still,” minho sighed, turning away, “your answer is a _‘hell no.’_ fuck off, han, leave me alone.”

 

jisung didn’t seem to be giving up anytime, though, as he continued to talk. “how about this,” he said, seeming to be thinking about what he was going to propose. “if we beat you guys, then you have to at least give it a shot.”

 

minho’s first instinct was to shake his head, feeling proud when jisung let out an annoyed sound. though he could get something out of this, at least. “i’ll agree- _on one term,”_ he said, adding his second part hastily when he saw jisung’s face light up a little too quickly. “if we win, you’re to _never_ ask me something like this again, let alone _speak_ to me.”

 

“deal!” jisung exclaimed happily, extending his hand to shake, which minho did very reluctantly.

 

“good luck, minho!” jisung chirped, bouncing away with his still-empty water bottle before minho could reprimand him about using his first name.

 

\---

 

the bench erupted in cheers, minho smiling and grinning along with his team. “good job, captain!” he screamed as eric and his line passed by the bench for a fly-by, letting out a relieved sigh as he looked up towards the clock: tied at one, third period, just over a minute remaining. they’d pulled hayden out of net in hopes of scoring and they’d succeeded.

 

minho was determined to not spend more time with jisung than necessary. they couldn’t lose this. besides, a win here would get them pumped up, maybe they could win two more.

 

the time ticked down until the horn went, the players all gathering around dave so they could hear his plan. it was the same thing as every other game that went into overtime: five-minute three-on-three, then if that failed to yield a winner, three-person shootout.

 

“everyone stay here for a second,” dave muttered, waiting until ravenscourt had selected what players to go out before pointing at three people to go take the face-off. “bestland and ter mors, you’re on forward. carswell, get back there on defense. and yu? keep doing what you’re doing,” he added, giving hayden a thumbs-up before the goalie returned to the net.

 

minho climbed into the bench, everyone trying to figure out where to stand, hearing dave’s voice, “alright, lee and harris, you two up next.”

 

a grin came to his face, eyes raking the crowd for the huge, obnoxious sign that his friends had made. there it was, the giant ‘number nine on the ice but number one in our hearts’ in non pink and green. wasn’t that hard to see, honestly. chan and woojin were holding it up, cheering loudly, meanwhile changbin sat beside them. minho couldn’t tell if he was amused or trying to look like he didn’t know who the other two were.

 

“you’re faster than me,” blake commented as he inserted himself between griffen and minho, “and you’ve got more stamina, i think. you go out first and go kill them,” he added, raising his hand for a little fist-bump.

 

all too soon, eric had dumped it in, returning to the bench while skyler went to go chase after it. “good change, bestland!” minho could hear dave saying to eric as he leapt the boards, hovering about the blue line.

 

“you can change, skyler!” he called to his teammate. “but be quick about it!”

 

as skyler peeled off, minho drifted downwards. move, _you fucker,_ he thought to their defense, who was simply just standing behind the net with the puck. _we don’t have all day._

 

it seemed he had somehow discovered telepathy as their defenseman took the puck and slowly moved to the side, minho determinedly keeping his eyes on him. when it looked like good ol’ number seventeen had finally picked a way to go, minho hurried after him, trying to skate like he’d never skated before.

 

the pure _need_ to not go on some stupid ‘not-date’ with someone was sure a good boost, he had to admit.

 

their defense was big and slow - bit of an odd choice for three-on-three - but out of the corner of his eye, minho saw jisung hanging out at the red line. it was an obvious plan: get a good passer on the ice, get it up to jisung, have him dangle past everyone for a goal.

 

not going to _fucking_ happen.

 

minho was fighting with a purpose, letting out a small laugh as the burly defense spoke to him as they fought for the puck.

 

“fuck off, shrimp,” the other hissed.

 

“funny,” was all the minho could murmur. he wasn’t going to get too caught up in chirping right now.

 

the puck was pulled free, on his stick, and minho could feel a spark of hope and excitement light up his whole body. he skated away from the back of the net, in front of it, and could see jisung skating towards him in his peripheral vision. pull the puck back, shoot-

 

ding!

 

 _fuck, fuck fuck,_ minho thought, desperately watching the puck sail into the corner. _of course, i hit the goddamn post. my team’s going to kill me._

 

but now jisung was racing towards the puck and minho’s only thought was, _i can’t let him go down and score, for fuck’s sake._ his legs might’ve gotten a little tired by now, but there was extra fire in him as he raced after jisung, who was preparing to do his little dipsy-doodle show.

 

he had absolutely no regrets as he reached forward with his stick, hooking it around jisung’s foot and pulling him to the ground. the ref’s arm went up, jisung let out a surprised shriek, and minho felt jisung’s stick smack against his knee as the other retaliated.

 

finally the ref blew the whistle. “number nine, white, for tripping! number nine, black, for slashing!” he called, minho having already begun heading to the penalty box. meanwhile, jisung had started returning to the bench, noticeably bristling when the ref called his penalty.

 

a satisfied grin appeared on minho’s face. their best player was out of commision until two minutes had passed and a whistle was blown. maybe he actually did something good for once.

 

the two of them sat at their designated ends of the penalty box, though that didn’t stop jisung from looking over at minho. “you know,” he said loudly, “it seems that i just fell for you.”

 

_“no.”_

 

“how about we drop the gloves and go at it?” jisung then asked, minho glancing over. he swore he could see the other’s eyebrows wiggling.

 

“did you search up ‘hockey pick up lines’ earlier or something?” minho scoffed, shaking his head and turning away.

 

despite how minho was obviously getting annoyed and the timekeepers weren’t looking too amused, either, jisung continued with his (pretty awful) flirting. “come on,” he whined, “if i can’t score, can i at least get an assist?”

 

 _“han.”_ minho growled with gritted teeth. “shut the _fuck_ up.” he was trying to concentrate on the game, for god’s sake.

 

thankfully jisung shut his mouth (though not after a small grumble at how minho was still addressing him by his surname) and minho could actually watch what was happening. despite his team managing to do well without jisung out there to screw them over, ravenscourt’s goalie was literally standing on his head, looking pretty determined to keep his team in the game.

 

it wasn’t until overtime was over that minho and jisung were released from the box, allowed to head back to their benches for the shootout. minho knew he probably wouldn’t be doing the shootout, he was completely fine with that. better he doesn’t go and somehow screw up.

 

“bestland, french, and erb, you’re up for the shootout.” minho climbed back into the bench, situating himself between jasper and kasyn, watching who was going to be going for ravenscourt.

 

“newton, han, and conway.” jasper told minho when he noticed the shorter straining to see who it was. “good shooters.”

 

eric was up first for shooting, going down and managing to put it right through the goalie’s legs. minho screamed loudly, laughing when kasyn complained. then it was ravenscourt’s turn, though.

 

“come on, hayden,” minho muttered, covering his eyes as newton took the puck set out for him, a ding followed by the loud cheering of ravenscourt and their fans signalling that there’d been a goal.

 

“bar down,” jasper sighed.

 

“let’s go, ryland!” minho screamed to their next player. ryland faked one way, went the other. for a second, minho thought he had it- then their goalie slid over, stick stretched out, managing to swipe the puck off of ryland’s stick.

 

minho lowered his head. _“fuck.”_

 

now it was jisung, and god, he hoped hayden had the guy figured out by now. he always, always faked to the right, then moving to his forehand so he could put it up high. he didn’t know why goalies seemed to fall for it every. single. time.

 

he was covering his eyes again, hearing jisung’s skates cut into the ice as he headed towards the net. one way, this way..

 

the bench started cheering, and minho lowered his hands from his eyes to scream along with them. “thataway, haydo!” he called to the goalie, hayden having managed to snag the puck in his glove. jisung obviously wasn’t too happy about this, smacking his stick on the ice as he came back to the bench.

 

last to go for central was their tallest player, good ol’ zach, who looked pretty fucking determined. minho wasn’t a religious person, but even he decided to start praying right now. it wasn’t like winning this would guarantee they’d win the whole thing, but they’d be one step closer.

 

he could see zach studying the net as the puck was set in front of him, the senior going faster than one usually would as he headed towards the net. he didn’t bother with dekes, just picking a top corner and shooting. and he’d caught the goalie, who was scrambling to get it, minho’s arms raising to cheer-

 

everyone on their bench gasped as the puck hit the knob of the goalie’s stick, ricocheting away from the net.

 

the hockey gods didn’t want them winning this game, that was for sure.

 

“i can’t watch, i can’t watch.” minho rambled, hiding behind jasper. he believed in hayden, but these shootouts were tough, and ravenscourt had some damn good shooters. he had to admit it.

 

maybe it was good he didn’t watch, because he heard ravenscourt go hysterical.

 

peeking out from behind jasper with a crestfallen look on his face, he could see hayden collapsed in the crease. “it was a fancy move,” jasper muttered, “no goalie could’ve saved that.”

 

as ravenscourt celebrated, the central players got out of their bench and joined hayden, minho helping their goalie to his feet and giving him a hug. “it’s not your fault,” he murmured, the tears noticeable on hayden’s face. “no one blames you. shootouts suck ass.”

 

he hadn’t done anything to lose the game. jisung hadn’t done anything to win the game. this was just how it was.

 

he looked at the other team, seeing a certain number nine staring at him.

 

minho pointedly turned away.

 

\---

 

as he walked down the hall with his bag slung over his shoulder, someone stepped out of a dressing room and directly in front of him, a sharpie clutched in his hand.

 

“write your number on my arm, and it can’t be a fake.” jisung told him before minho could protest. “we had a deal. we need to make plans.”

 

“fucking-” minho grumbled, _“fine.”_ he grabbed the sharpie and made sure to press down as hard as he could on jisung’s arm.

 

“thank you!” jisung said happily, taking the sharpie back and giving minho that stupid little wave before disappearing back into the dressing room.

 

\---

 

**han**

minho!!

are you doing anything this thursday?

 

**minho**

yes, actually

my teammate is having a party

 

**han**

what???

but .. it’s thursday?? and you didn't win??

 

**minho**

lmao we don’t have school on friday

what, do you?

we just want to get drunk, richie

 

**han**

don’t call me that!

but yes, we have school friday :(

 

**minho**

no smileys. please.

 

**han**

which teammate?

 

**minho**

eric bestland, our captain

why?

 

**han**

okay, i’ll see you thursday!!

 

**minho**

wait

what

i never agreed to anything

 

**han**

i have my ways

bye, minho!

 

**minho**

don’t call me that

 

\---

 

minho and jisung hadn’t corresponded since tuesday night now, minho worrying about if jisung was actually going to show up at eric’s party. he’d get castrated, he’d get laughed at, a ravenscourt kid going to a central party was the stupidest thing ever.

 

he wasn’t worried about jisung, he was more worried about his _own_ reputation.

 

but there he was, just trying to drink the beer he’d stolen off of jeffrey, when someone suddenly appeared at his side and he turned around, swaying slightly.

 

“han?” he mumbled.

 

“hi, minho!”

 

“the _fuck_ are you doing here?”  


“you said you were going to a party, so i decided to come along!” jisung exclaimed. “i can be your dd. i’m not drinking, obviously.”

 

minho turned away, knocking back the rest of his drink, knowing that he was going to need a hell of a lot more to get him through this. was jisung just going to trail after him this whole time? crushing up his empty can, he threw it into the recycling before going back to jeff, giving his classmate a sweet smile. “jeff,” he sang, “give me another beer.” he poked the other in the side until his backpack was unzipped, pulling out a drink and handing it to minho.

 

“perfect,” he hummed, opening it and looking at jisung, glaring at him for a second. “now, come on, let’s go find my friends. chan said he would be here, i really can’t wait until he and woojin get drunk enough that they start making out.” he drawled.

 

\---

 

**han**

[video attachment]

 

**minho**

wtf

 

**han**

you look so cute haha

 

**minho**

i don’t remember that

 

**han**

you don’t remember a lot of things, honestly

what is the last thing you remember, anyway??????

 

**minho**

introducing you to my friends

 

**han**

did you know..

towards the end of the night..

you gave me a hug and told me how cool i was and that i was your new bff???  


**minho**

uh

fuck no

never happened

pics or it didn’t happen

 

**han**

[video attachment]

 

**minho**

fuck you

 

**han**

can we meet again? but maybe not in a place as crazy as that

 

**minho**

no

 

**han**

yes

 

**minho**

no

 

**han**

please??

just mcdonalds or tims or marble slab or somethingggg

 

**minho**

marble slab

saturday at three pm

be there or you’re never seeing my face again

 

\---

 

“-and some chocolate chips, please.”

 

the lady was just mixing up the ingredients of minho’s ice cream when jisung entered, giving minho a grin that was reluctantly returned, going to start his own order. as minho was given his cup, jisung was getting the sprinkles in his scoop, along with chocolate chunks and a few other sugary things. minho almost gagged. sure, he loved sugar, but that was too sweet.

 

“so.” minho hummed, raising his eyebrows. “you wanted to see me.”

 

“yes!” jisung exclaimed. “minho, i gotta admit, i really like you.”

 

minho squinted at him suspiciously. “why the fuck do you like me? when have we _ever_ spoken before our deal?”

 

“well, never,” jisung admitted, “but i loved watching you play hockey, and you seem nice whenever i saw you.”

 

“what if i turned out to be an asshole?”

 

“that was a risk i was willing to take,” jisung said firmly. “i know our schools are rivals and everything, but why do you hate me so much?”

 

minho sighed. “that goal you scored on us last year. in playoffs.” he explained, seeing jisung’s face crease with amusement. “shut the fuck up. it was a stupid play.”

 

“i didn’t say anything!” jisung protested.

 

“you were thinking something,” minho retorted.

 

jisung’s eyes turned downwards towards his ice cream, taking a scoop of it into his mouth. “so you’ve been holding a grudge against me for a whole year because of something you did?” he asked. “that’s kind of mean.”

 

“i’m not a nice person, _han._ ”

 

“come on, _minho,_ i’m sure that we can be on a first name basis now.”

 

_“han.”_

 

jisung sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table before a grin spread across his face. “if i said i’d like to score on you tonight, is that being too forward?” he hummed, seeing the annoyed look that quickly appeared on minho’s face. “or, or, how about, the ref needs to give me two minutes because i’m _hooked_ on you. hey, gretzky wasn’t the only great one, you know.”

 

minho shook his head, hating himself for the amusement bubbling up inside of him. he was warming up to this guy too quickly.

 

“come on, minho, how about we go out to eat at mcdonalds or some other shitty place together? after our next game.”

 

minho was silent for a few seconds, staring down at his ice cream, before he raised his head and met jisung’s eyes, his own burning with the same fire that was ignited when he got on the ice.

 

“alright,” minho said.

 

he paused for one second.

 

“alright, _jisung._ let’s see if you good for more than just a one-timer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i might do more because i literally have a whole. page of hockey prompts.  
> i originally had the other members on the hockey teams, but i took them out for some reason. hyunjin was actually going to be the one to score that goal in the shootout instead of newton, and i think i had woojin as the original central goalie. but i like the idea of them cheering their friends on lmao.
> 
> lmao okay edit: just realized some hockey people might not have a goddamn clue what i'm saying. 'dangle' and 'dipsy doodle' and anything fancy like that is basically to deke around a player/goalie (fake one way then go the other or just,, put it through their legs or some shit). uh,, chirping is trashtalking,, and! a one-timer is basically just an instant shot. idk. honestly, if ur confused about something .. feel free to comment and ask me lmao.


	2. hyunjin and jeongin (pt 1) ft. dumbness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin has a crush on a boy in his math class who also plays hockey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. it's been a while.  
> i wanted to post something because i honestly love just being able to be canadian lmao.  
> i'm honestly gonna do any ships i can think of / wanna write in this book. if you have something specific and you're actually interested in this, you can suggest shit?? yeah go for it.  
> anyway. here's some really bad writing for hyunjin x jeongin.

jeongin wasn’t the only person who came to watch their team practice, but he was definitely the only one who came to every. single. practice.

 

there were a multitude of reasons why some people might come to watch their hockey team practice instead of just coming to the games: maybe they wanted to try out the following year, maybe they had a boyfriend or sibling on the team, maybe they just wanted to watch hockey. 

 

those were all good reasons, but none of them were jeongin’s. sure, maybe hockey fascinated him a bit, but it wasn’t  _ that _ cool all by itself.

 

call him creepy, but the only reason he came out to these practices were to watch hyunjin. sure, maybe he liked hockey, but he hadn’t even known the rules before attending ravenscourt (and he’d only decided to know more  _ after _ meeting hyunjin), and he had absolutely no idea how to skate.

 

why did he come out to watch hyunjin? well, that boy was in jeongin’s math class and  _ man, _ jeongin swore he’d fallen in love with him at first sight. maybe at first it was just for how hyunjin looked, but he’d had a few conversations with him at least, he knew how kind and warm the other was. and hell, jeongin needed a guy like that.

 

he just needed a guy,  _ period. _

 

it’d developed from a tiny little idea into an actual crush, probably even going a bit beyond that. but jeongin was determined to not actually  _ converse _ with hyunjin like he  _ should, _ he was admittedly a bit too nervous about screwing up. gwen and jacob were always telling him to do that.

 

_ “how much do you even know about him?” _ jeongin could hear gwen groaning in his mind.

 

well, he knew that hyunjin only just made the team this year. and he didn’t know why he hadn’t made it last year, when even jeongin - someone who had never touched a puck in his  _ life _ \- could see that he was obviously one of the best players on the team.

 

(maybe he was a bit biased, but that didn’t matter.)

 

he knew that hyunjin had a dog. jeongin also knew that hyunjin was an avid sleep-talker, hearing his friend seungmin tease him about it during class.

 

strictly speaking, he knew a bit about hyunjin. and that ‘bit’ was enough for him to fall for the guy.

 

he’d never really had a conversation with him that went past small talk in class. hyunjin had discovered that jeongin was smart enough to be in a math class a year above him, now he’d always teasingly tell the younger that he would copy off of him, nagging jeongin for any answers he might have.

 

the interactions were never serious, and the two never spoke outside of that math class.

 

jeongin wasn’t sure if hyunjin even really knew his name. 

 

he watched as a player, the familiar number twenty emblazoned on the back of his practice jersey, ran through the drill that had been set up. they were just skating the circles, jeongin’s eyes briefly travelling over each of the other players as well. a couple of them he knew, like jisung han (one of hyunjin’s friends who’d made the team last year) and karson dell, another student in his math class. the rest were all vaguely familiar to him, but he sure as hell couldn’t put names to their faces.

 

jeongin’s one rule was that he’d always leave as soon as practice was over. if hyunjin noticed him at every practice, he never asked about it, and he was going to keep it that way.

 

_ i just like watching hockey, _ is what his excuse would be if hyunjin got suspicious.

 

after the final whistle where the team was finally dismissed, jeongin gathered up his schoolbag and hurried away before the team made it off of the ice.

 

\---

 

jeongin was working on the textbook assignment they’d gotten in class when he heard someone approach him, glancing up with surprise, almost jumping when he saw that hyunjin had come from his desk to come stand directly in front of jeongin.

 

“do you want to come play a game of shinney with me and my friends this saturday?” hyunjin asked him, jeongin blinking in confusion.

 

“shinney?”

 

“uh, hockey. except not actually. pick-up hockey,” hyunjin explained with a sheepish smile, obviously thinking that jeongin was just oblivious to the definition of the slang term. “you’ve never played a shinney game?”

 

“no,” jeongin admitted, looking down at his page, “i don’t even play hockey.”

 

hyunjin seemed surprised at this, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “you don’t play hockey?” he repeated. “i thought you did, you’re at every single hockey practice. i was thinking you were going to try out for the team next year and just wanted to see what we did.”

 

if jeongin had the superpower to sink right into the ground, he sure as hell would be using it now. he tried to hide his ears from hyunjin, knowing that they’d be turning red by now with embarrassment. 

 

“i just like hockey,” he mumbled his explanation. “i’ve never had any desire to actually play it.”

 

“why don’t you come out with us, then? we can bring you a hockey stick and put you on a team. you don’t have to be a  _ good _ player.”

 

“when?”

 

“how about this saturday? we’d meet up at the odr at about.. noon?”   
  


jeongin was desperately searching for a reason to  _ not _ be there, chewing on his lip. he must’ve hesitated too long as hyunjin started to look worried. and jeongin knew he wasn’t very convincing as he said, “i- i can’t this saturday.”

 

“you can’t? that’s alright, we could do it sunday, too.”

 

“hyunjin i.. i just can’t. family stuff, you know?” trying to make it seem more believable, jeongin gave hyunjin his regular grin; hyunjin didn’t seem to take it.

 

now hyunjin looked a little upset and jeongin halfway wanted to strangle himself with his tie so he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

 

“why, jeongin?” hyunjin asked.

 

“hyunjin-” jeongin started, though cut himself off when the bell rang. in a panic, not knowing what to do now, jeongin slammed his textbook closed and put it away, grabbing his binder and getting the fuck out of there with a tiny apology to hyunjin.

 

if he’d looked behind him, he’d be able to see hyunjin standing in the near-empty classroom, looking both confused and hurt at jeongin’s abrupt leave.

 

\---

 

“gwen,” jeongin wailed as he reclined on his friend’s bed, loosening his tie slightly. “what do i do? he asked me to go play hockey and i didn’t just say no, but i left him there!”

 

gwen let out a groan as she looked through her drawers, obviously searching for clothes to change into. “just talk to him,” she said for the millionth time, “and tell him you’ll go. it’s with his friends, it’s not like he’s asking you on a date.”

 

jeongin was silent for a few seconds until he grumbled, “i can’t even skate, gwen.”

 

“can’t skate?” gwen turned to look at him with shock, sweatpants in her arms. “innie, you live in fucking canada. how have you not learnt to skate? have you not gone to a rink at some point in your life?”

 

“i go to a rink every monday and wednesday.”

 

“not what i mean,” gwen sighed, giving jeongin a  _ look. _ “i get that not everyone knows how to skate, but because you were so into hyunjin - and hockey, because of him - i’d have thought that you’d at least try to learn how.”

 

jeongin let out a long groan, finally managing to get his tie off from around his neck. “my parents took me once when i was younger,” he explained, “i couldn’t do it, i kept falling and it really hurt. i never went again. now i’m too embarrassed to go because there’s four-year-olds who can skate better than i can.”

 

“ask hyunjin to take you, i’m sure he’d find that endearing,” gwen suggested teasingly. “he can teach you to skate.”

 

“no! he wouldn’t find that- he’d think i’m stupid!”

 

“you never know until you try.”

 

burying his face in his hands, jeongin let out a small mumble, “maybe if he asks again, i can say that. i can admit to it, i’m sure. but i am  _ not _ initiating that conversation.”

 

“good enough.” gwen seemed satisfied as she grabbed a shirt. “i’m going to go change, then i can grab some of theo’s clothes for you to wear. i’m sure that you’re suffocating in that damn shirt.”

 

“ _ please, _ ” jeongin replied. “then we can order pizza and put on the movies. jacob said he’d be over here later.”

 

“we can talk more about hyunjin then.”

 

“if you dare bring him up with jacob present, i will punch you.”

 

\---

 

the next day, when jeongin walked into math class, hyunjin had stared determinedly down at his desk. seungmin gave jeongin a hard look, the younger’s eyes darting down towards the floor with some sort of shame.

 

hyunjin was obviously a little more than upset about jeongin’s rejection.

 

awkwardly, jeongin settled into his seat, making sure to not look hyunjin’s way.

 

_ the bell rang, that’s the only reason i couldn’t tell him why, _ he told himself,  _ i wasn’t trying to avoid the question. i want to go skating. i need help to, though. _

 

hyunjin didn’t say a single word to him that entire class. not to even ask for a pencil, not to do his usual nagging for answers. he was just silent.

 

jeongin did his work quietly, practically running from the classroom after the bell.

 

\---

 

“you’re just going to have to talk to him.”   
  


jeongin stared at jacob with a shocked expression on his face. “what?”

 

“i  _ said, _ you need to talk to him. if you just continue to avoid him, it’s going to do more harm than good,” his friend sighed, shaking his head.

 

jeongin shifted uncomfortably, unable to keep his focus mainly on the screen where he and jacob were playing minecraft - ironically, of course - and absentmindedly punching a sheep. “you weren’t in math with me, i’m sure he hates me by now,” jeongin said.

 

“you’re being dramatic, jeongin,” jacob retorted. “he doesn’t hate you. he probably thinks  _ you _ don’t like  _ him. _ ”

 

“as if!” jeongin gasped. “seungmin definitely hates me, though. he gave me the infamous ‘seungmin kim death stare’ as soon as i walked into the classroom.”

 

“your resting face isn’t much better,” jacob pointed out. “your eyes come off too strongly.”

 

glaring at jacob, jeongin made sure to give his friend a swift kick in the shin, cutting off jacob’s laughter. “i hope a creeper blows you up.”

 

\---

 

seungmin was absent from math the next day, jeongin knowing that, if he did actually want to talk to hyunjin and try to fix everything, he would have to do it now. if he had seungmin glaring at him while he tried to stumble through a sentence, he’d just completely chicken out- then hyunjin would probably distance himself even further.

he had hesitated, not wanting to move from his desk. but he finished his assignment fairly early in class and, unless he wanted to just go on his phone and look like a bit of a dick, jeongin decided it would be a good time.

 

glancing over at hyunjin, he slowly got out of his chair and walked over to stand next to hyunjin’s desk. the teacher just gave him a look before turning back to grading papers, jeongin thankful that he at least wasn’t going to be asked what he was doing.

 

“hyunjin?” he asked quietly.

 

the older raised his head from his textbook, staring at jeongin with a blank look on his face. 

 

“uh,” jeongin said upon hyunjin not responding, assuming the other would just want him to start talking. “i want to.. apologize? i hurt your feelings,” he added simply, shaking his head. “i know i watch your practices all the time, but i can’t skate. when you invited me to play hockey, i kind of panicked, i didn’t want to admit that,” he rambled on.

 

he wasn’t able to read hyunjin’s expression right now, jeongin deciding to let his mouth stretch into an apologetic smile. 

 

after a few moments of silence, hyunjin tentatively returned that smile. “you can’t skate?” he asked, jeongin shaking his head. “why do you come to our practices, then?”

 

jeongin turned his eyes downwards, feeling his ears heat up a little bit. “i just like hockey,” he spit out without thinking. 

 

hyunjin seemed almost amused by jeongin’s answer. “so, you like hockey enough that you come to almost every practice, but you’ve never thought to actually start skating?” he asked, jeongin letting out a nervous laugh.

 

“i didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of people,” he explained, glad that hyunjin appeared to have taken that excuse of  _ just liking hockey. _

 

“you should come with me and my friends anyway,” hyunjin told him, “you can just stay on the side. we can help you learn to skate. if we go pretty early to the rink, i’m sure there won’t be  _ that _ many people there to see you fall down,” he added, the corners of his lips curling upwards even more.

 

a sense of excitement ran through his veins - a light, sunny feeling - and he nodded his head eagerly, smile growing even bigger if that was even possible. “i’d love to do that,” he agreed. 

 

“i’m glad,” hyunjin said, almost sounding relieved, “we can meet up at the odr saturday morning? ten am?” he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

 

“i can do that!” jeongin told him happily. though, maybe, he might’ve been too loud, as the teacher looked up from her work.

 

“mr yang,” miss reis said, raising her eyebrows, “can you return to your seat, please? you’re disturbing the class.”

 

“sorry,” jeongin apologized. before he could back away from hyunjin, though, he felt hyunjin poke his side. when he looked down at hyunjin again, he saw that the other was holding out a paper towards him. 

 

“text me later?”

 

“yeah.”

 

with a grin, jeongin took the paper and hurried back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probs make a part 2 for this because i wanna. see them skate together. and just have everyone together because mm yes.


	3. hyunjin and jeongin (pt 2) ft. the rest of stray kids and more tim hortons advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin and jeongin go on that little skating date and hyunjin brings along seven other friends. the gang's all here, boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaHAAA IT'S BEEN A WHILE  
> okay but school is starting up for me on friday and idk why but the incoming hockey season had me pumped so i wrote this  
> honestly??? expect more updates during the winter when it's hockey season and winter season and- ffffff i'm excited wtf  
> enjoy the cute hyunin because why not

jeongin couldn’t stop fiddling with his jacket zipper as he walked to the rink, not having to bring anything other than himself. hyunjin had told him he could just rent skates - though they might be a bit uncomfortable - and he would bring along a helmet and some sticks, just in case.

 

he was glad to see that he was at least not the first to arrive, seungmin already being there when he walked into the building where everyone would put their stuff on. 

 

the older boy stared at him weirdly as he entered, asking, “what are you doing here?”

 

“hyunjin invited me,” jeongin responded.

 

“oh,” seungmin said, glancing up at the clock. “he didn’t tell me that, i wasn’t expecting you.”

 

jeongin winced at the nasty tone seungmin used; he knew that seungmin was probably still holding a grudge against him for hurting hyunjin’s feelings. if there was one thing that he might know about seungmin, it was that you shouldn’t really mess with him. or his friends-  _ especially  _ his friends.

 

awkwardly, he sat down on a bench opposite seungmin, peeling off his mittens and tugging his toque off of his head. he eyed the bag of stuff sitting next to seungmin’s feet, assuming that it held all of his skating stuff.

 

loud voices could soon be heard, jeongin turning around to see who was arriving. one of the boys was jisung, the other was someone jeongin didn’t recognize, had never seen before.

 

jisung seemed to notice him, giving him a smile. jeongin returned it a bit hesitantly.

 

“you’re jeongin, right?” jisung asked. “hyunjin told me you would be here! i’m jisung and this is minho!”

 

the boy, minho, reached a hand forward and jeongin grabbed onto it. “hi, minho,” jeongin told him, feeling a bit intimidated- not because minho was scary, but just because he didn’t realize it’d be more than just hyunjin, him, and a couple others jeongin might know. “i’m jeongin, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“same here, kid,” minho responded with an infectious smile, reaching up to ruffle jeongin’s hair. 

 

“um, jisung,” jeongin said slowly, “do you know how many other people are coming?”

 

jisung seemed to think for a moment, finally exclaiming, “well, if you count hyunjinnie, five more?” he took the time to count on his fingers, seeming satisfied with that. “yeah, five. felix is coming, you know him.”

 

yes, jeongin knew felix. another one of hyunjin’s friends, though one that jeongin didn’t share a class with. most people knew him; he was a bit famous in the school for his accent and deep voice. especially with the girls: they loved it.

 

“speak of the devil,” seungmin commented, standing up. 

 

felix was coming in, cheeks red from the cold as he unravelled himself from the scarf wrapped around his neck.

 

“it’s cold,” he remarked with a grin on his face, leaving his bag on the bench. his eyes studied everyone who was there, waving at jeongin. “hyunjin told me you would be coming,” he said, jeongin noticing how seungmin raised his eyebrows. “i’m felix!”

 

jeongin smiled back at him. “hi, felix.” he paused for a few seconds before awkwardly asking, “.. does anyone know when hyunjin will get here?”

 

jisung grinned almost knowingly. “he’ll be here soon, i’m sure. i know that chan, woojin, and changbin are all carpooling here.”

 

jeongin nodded his head, standing there as everyone began settling down so they could start getting their stuff on. he didn’t really know what to do and, when felix asked if he wanted to go rent some skates, jeongin assured him that he’d wait for hyunjin first.

 

three older boys -  _ they must be chan, woojin, and changbin, _ jeongin thought - walked into the building next and each of them introduced themselves. after that, they joined the others. 

 

hyunjin soon arrived, a bright grin on his face. “sorry i’m late!” he called out to everyone, coming over to jeongin’s side and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “you haven’t gotten skates yet?”

 

“i wanted to wait for you,” jeongin explained.

 

“that’s cute,” hyunjin chuckled. “here, i’ll come with you. what size shoe do you wear?”

 

\---

 

“come on, you can do it!” hyunjin was encouraging jeongin, who was clinging to the boards and not  _ daring _ to let go. “you don’t have to lift your feet!”

 

“just- give me a second-” jeongin said, shaking his head. he was cold and feeling a little embarrassed, seeing everyone else skating around so easily, having lots of fun.

 

hyunjin was staying by him. “it’s no big deal if you fall!”

 

 _that’s the worst that’ll happen, i guess. or maybe i’ll break an arm,_ jeongin thought, wishing that it’d occurred to him to ask hyunjin about elbow pads or something. 

 

“you want me to hold your hand?” hyunjin asked, jeongin rolling his eyes at the teasing. “if that’s what it takes to drag you away from the boards, i’ll do it!”

 

“no, you don’t need to hold my hand!” jeongin retorted, glad that he had the excuse of it being cold to cover up his red face.

 

he carefully pushed himself off of the boards, teetering slightly. he was certain he was about to fall when hyunjin was at his side, grabbing onto his arm and steadying him. 

 

“careful,” he teased, grabbing the cage on jeongin’s helmet and shaking it. it was actually hyunjin’s helmet, but he’d been confident enough that he wouldn’t fall- therefore, he’d given it to jeongin to wear instead.

 

jeongin let out a huff, resigning himself to just clinging onto hyunjin and carefully taking tiny little strides.

 

he stared at the rest of hyunjin’s friends, especially minho and jisung who were fluidly skating around the ice. “hey, hyunjin,” he asked, “how do you know minho? and well .. changbin, chan, and woojin? i’ve never seen them before. they don’t go to our school, do they?”

 

hyunjin was silent for a moment before saying, “they all attend central. minho’s on their hockey team, that’s how he and jisung met.”

 

“really?”

 

“yeah. jisung was obsessing over him and finally made a move, and i guess minho liked him enough to stick around. then we met minho’s friends.”

 

jeongin looked between all four of the central boys - minho seemed like he was attempting some figure skating stuff with jisung while felix cheered them on - and couldn’t help his surprise he thought that it was practically required for their two schools to hate each other; obviously not.

 

everyone always talked about how awful central, but maybe that was just stuck-up rich kid attitude. they didn’t seem that bad, they seemed awesome.

 

after a while, jeongin wasn’t feeling as unsteady on his skates anymore, and hyunjin had brought out a hockey stick. he had been appalled when jeongin had admitted he had no idea what hand he was, so had opted for bringing one of each- jeongin had felt more comfortable with the left handed stick, so they stuck with that one.

 

“the great thing about a stick is that you can lean on it!” hyunjin was explaining with his own stick in his hands. “so if you ever feel like you’re going to fall, you can just put all of your weight on it. don’t get too comfortable with doing that, though,” he added.

 

jeongin nodded. “and .. uh .. what about shooting?”

 

“shooting? you don’t need to worry about that yet! let’s actually get you skating, first,” hyunjin responded. 

 

jeongin couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at changbin, seungmin, and woojin, taking turns shooting some pucks into the net. “but..”

 

“nope, no shooting today,” hyunjin said firmly. “that stick - which you can keep, by the way - is just to help you balance. now let’s do one lap. and don’t worry about getting hit by one of their pucks, they know to be careful. changbin accidentally hit chan once.”

 

\---

 

“so? how’d you like it?” felix asked jeongin, sliding into the booth next to him. they’d come to tim hortons afterwards (because gotta advertise, amiright?) to get coffee, hot chocolate, and doughnuts. or maybe you’d get a creamy chill, if you were odd like minho.

 

“it was really fun,” jeongin admitted. 

 

“hyunjin’s a good teacher, isn’t he?” felix added, giving jeongin a little wink which made the younger look away, down into his hot chocolate.

 

the rest of the group came to sit down, most of them still berating minho for his drink choice. “why would you get a milkshake? just .. just why!?”

 

“i was craving it, alright? get off my back!”

 

jeongin grinned in amusement at the exchange, blowing on his hot chocolate a bit to make sure that it wouldn’t burn his tongue when he finally took a drink from it.

 

hyunjin sat on his other side - jeongin pointedly ignored the Look that felix gave him - and took his boston creme out of the bag, offering it towards jeongin.

 

“no, i’m okay.”

 

“you sure? you only got a hot chocolate, you won’t get hungry later?”

 

“i’m sure,” jeongin assured hyunjin. 

 

“well, if you want something, tell me,” hyunjin said, turning away. “and if you didn’t bring enough money, i’d be happy to buy it for you,” he added.

 

“i’m not broke.”

 

“i said if you didn’t  _ bring _ enough money. i’m sure you have plenty of money.”

 

“all of you ravenscourt kids have lots of money,” minho sniffed. “meanwhile, i slave away everyday at mcdonald’s, and for what!?”

 

“well, they’re raising minimum wage to fifteen dollars, so at least you’ve got that going for you,” changbin pointed out flatly, raising his eyebrows. 

 

after minho’s shout of joy - that got the group a few stares from the other customers - jeongin mostly tuned out the conversation that everyone else was having. if anyone noticed how silent he was being, they didn’t comment on it.

 

chan had gone to the bathroom and, upon returning, warned everyone that they should be heading home soon. “there’s a snowstorm heading in, we don’t want anyone stranded. if any of you need rides, i can give you one-”

 

“you don’t live anywhere near me,” hyunjin shook his head. “i’ll call my parents. they can come get me. anyone else want to ride with me?”

 

seungmin declined. “my sister is already on her way.”

 

“i’ll go home with minho,” jisung piped up.

 

“i mean.. i live close-ish to chan, so i might just go with him?” felix hummed. “it’s more out of the way for you, hyunjin.”

 

seeming to find no issue with any of that, hyunjin turned to jeongin, who was trying to call his brother; his parents probably wouldn’t be available at this time, they’d both told him that they had plans.  _ of course this is the one time he doesn’t pick up- _

 

“jeongin? do you need a ride?”

 

sighing as he hung up the phone, jeongin looked up at hyunjin. “i guess if it’s not too much trouble, that’d be great? my brother isn’t answering me,” he explained, staring at his phone with utter betrayal.

 

“of course it’s not too much trouble! so if that’s everyone figured out, we’re all good! no one is going to freeze today!”

 

\---

 

jeongin was feeling maybe a bit awkward as he and hyunjin got into the backseat. he smiled brightly and greeted hyunjin’s mother politely, and she seemed just delighted to meet him. 

 

“my boy has talked about you, you know!” she laughed, hyunjin giving jeongin a strained grin. “wouldn’t shut up about going to the rink today, i tell you!”

 

“mum-”

 

“‘oh, mum, you should just see him, he’s just the  _ cutest _ ,’ he would say,” she sighed. “yes, hyunjin?”

 

hyunjin leaned forward. “please, please,  _ please _ be quiet, okay?”

 

well, the damage had been done. jeongin didn’t know whether to start giggling like a schoolgirl, faint like he felt like he would, or if he should just sit there with his mouth open and not know what was going on.

 

third option it was. maybe a fly would go into his mouth and jerk him back into the real world.

 

hyunjin was staring out the window, looking embarrassed, but jeongin didn’t move. after a bit, he closed his open mouth and just sat there with the stupidest grin on his face. 

 

“jeongin,” hyunjin’s mother called, snapping jeongin back to life, “which street do you live on?”

 

after telling her, jeongin finally glanced out the window. snow was already beginning to fall, a storm would definitely be rolling in soon. the clouds were covering the sky, it would be impossible to drive anywhere once it got dark out- which would be soon.

 

hyunjin’s mother pulled up in front of his house. “hyunjin, honeybunch, would you please walk jeongin to his door?” she asked sweetly, turning in her seat. hyunjin nodded his head, both him and jeongin getting out of the car.

 

silently, the two of them walked up the steps to jeongin’s front door. “thanks for inviting me today,” jeongin said, turning to hyunjin. “i honestly .. thought i ruined it.” he admitted with a bashful grin.

 

hyunjin let out a small laugh. “no, you didn’t. well, maybe you were being a bit stupid by just not telling me you couldn’t skate, but i’ll give you a gold star for effort,” he commented, patting jeongin’s shoulder.

 

“at least i’ve got that, i guess?”

 

“yeah, at least you’ve got that,” hyunjin replied. “thanks for coming.”

 

“no, no- don’t thank me. i had lots of fun,” jeongin said happily. “and- um- i liked your friends, too, even if there’s a lot of them and seungmin just doesn’t seem to like me that-”

 

“seungmin?” hyunjin repeated. “don’t worry about him. he’s just a big puppy. a bit protective but i promise you’re going to love him,” he added.

 

jeongin didn’t know if that would’ve convinced him coming from anyone else, but it was hyunjin. he’d trust his word.

 

awkwardness was setting in again- “uh, you probably want to get going,” jeongin mumbled, testing the door to find it locked, then fishing through his pockets for his house key. “again, thanks for inviting me.”

 

finding his key, he looked up at hyunjin, seeming to gather just a  _ teensy _ bit of confidence. he reached up to press a quick kiss to hyunjin’s cheek and then hurriedly unlocking his door. “you should get back in the car before you freeze,” he commented, giving hyunjin a small smile as the other stood there, surprised.

 

“y-yeah. bye jeongin.” 

 

“bye, hyunjin. talk to you later?”

 

“definitely.”

 

jeongin gave him a small wave before closing the door. he didn’t see it, but hyunjin stood there for what seemed like five hours. finally, his mother honked the horn.

 

“sweetie, i saw everything that happened and i know why you’re shocked, but i left my lasagna in the oven!” she called.

 

hyunjin headed back to the car, getting in the front seat now.

 

“so.. hyunjinnie..” she started as the two of them pulled away from the house.

 

“oh my  _ god _ mum, you should’ve seen him- he looked so cute- his face was all red from the cold and he just had the courage to  _ kiss me _ \- okay it was on the cheek but it was still a  _ kiss- _ ”

 

and hyunjin’s mother listened to his rambling the whole way home, a smile on her face.


	4. hyunjin and jeongin drabble ft. snow. just snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire drills when it's almost cold enough to snow???? fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i was,,, gonna post some Hockey stuff because our season is starting soon!! i've had three games so far to decide what division we're being put in for our season, and we've gotten placed in the top division. i am Excited.  
> anyway we had a fire drill today before my free period and then i wrote this during my free period  
> it's really short and not edited at all but i tried

fire drills are nothing new for jeongin. from the day you enter school, you’re doing them. you usually never have to actually deal with a real fire, and maybe the sound of the fire alarm scares you shitless whenever it rings because it’s loud, but at least it gets you out of class.

he’s just trying to do his worksheet in math when the fire alarm rings and makes him jump. students begin standing up, jeongin instantly cursing the fact that he decided to leave his jacket in his locker. the school usually tries to have their drills on warmer days, but you can only leave it for so long.

minus seven out .. could be worse, jeongin thinks to himself with a sigh, getting out of his seat and following everyone else into the hallway. hyunjin is a few people in front of him, seungmin isn’t in sight.

looking around him, at least jeongin isn’t the only one unprepared. various other students don’t have jackets, thankfully.

although comforted by that for a moment, as they head out the fire exit jeongin instantly begins shivering. minus seven doesn’t seem like a lot, but it only seemed slightly warm when you compare it to the minus thirty (or lower) conditions during december and january. not after you’d just had a nice summer and a warm-ish fall.

as they line up so the teacher can take attendance, jeongin finds himself next to hyunjin, who is one of the people wearing a thick jacket. 

“did you get the inside scoop of when we were having this?” jeongin grumbles, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm himself up just a little bit.

hyunjin grinned. “maybe i did,” he teased, beginning to unzip his jacket.

“.. what are you doing-”

“let’s share. you look like you’re freezing,” hyunjin pointed out when jeongin looked ready to refuse.

jeongin shook his head, looking around at everyone else. “hyunjin, i’m fine, i promise-”

hyunjin’s voice grew softer, “well, i have dan in front of me, and god knows that i’m not going to share my jacket with that oaf,” he said, opening up his jacket more. “come on, jeongin. it’s cold.”

a huff escaped jeongin’s mouth. “fine.” 

he moved closer to hyunjin, who pulled him to his chest. zipping the jacket up around the both of them, jeongin let out a content sigh as his cold body started to feel a little warmer.

“that better?”

“yeah,” jeongin replied quietly, nodding his head. as the teacher passed by and marked them both off on the attendance list, jeongin snuggled closer to hyunjin. 

eventually, they could hear the fire alarm ring in three short bursts, their signal to head back inside and return to their classes. jeongin, who was now comfortable, let out an annoyed grumble. 

“let’s go in?” hyunjin said, fingers beginning to unzip them from the jacket.

jeongin nodded his head. “yeah .. thanks,” he told hyunjin as the other released him from his jacket. when jeongin gave him a smile, hyunjin returned it happily.

“no problem, cutie,” hyunjin teased him, blowing jeongin a little kiss before grabbing onto his hand so they could head back inside. “now, when we get back in, you need to help me with my worksheet.”

“seriously?”

“yep. hey, i could’ve let you freeze!”


	5. no specific ships but there's a huge snowstorm!! and a groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow fucking sucks sometimes. but hey, at least we have bang chan to drive everyone around. thanks, daddy (courtesy of minho).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdhjahsfj i have a hockey chapter in progress but i might make chapters specific to some ships based off of this chapter. idk if you wanna see that.  
> but yeah we had a huge storm!! it happened on thursday and lots of power outages happened. at the time i'm posting this, it's tuesday morning, and there are still people with no power (and they might not get it until later in the week)  
> we struggling up here in canada boys  
> this chapter is mostly a groupchat one lol, i've always wanted to do a groupchat fic but i never started one. maybe i can incorporate that into this, hmm.....

“twenty-one!”

 

a sigh left woojin’s mouth, continuing to stir the food in the pan as the lights came back on. chan was next to him, trying to look like he wasn’t crying as he chopped onions.

 

woojin heard emily scream - again - as the lights turned off for a couple of seconds. then ashton’s call of, “twenty-two!”

 

mrs mendez rolled her eyes. “ashton, focus on what you’re doing, not how many times the power’s gone out!”

 

“the first snow of the year, and it’s already causing chaos,” woojin commented, eyes darting towards the window, where it was practically _white_ outside.

 

“i don’t even want to know how bad the roads are,” chan added, shaking his head. “and i have to pick up the youngins and take them home..”

 

woojin shook his head. “there’ll probably be an announcement about if it’s safe to go or not. but if we can’t drive.. at least we can head to brandon’s house? he lives just down the road.”

 

“but hyunjin told me that jeongin and him were going to go for a little dinner date tonight-”

 

“you really think that they’re going to go out in _this?_ ” 

 

“well..” chan frowned. “i guess they won’t. they’re smart enough to not do that. at least i _hope_ they are.”

 

woojin was just about to respond when mrs mendez interrupted him. “chan! woojin! less talking, more cooking! you only have half an hour of class left!”

 

the two of them fell silent, except for chan’s muttered, “why did i take this class, i don’t even _like_ onions-”

 

chan’s sentence was punctuated by another flicker of the lights and emily’s shriek.

 

_\---_

 

they’re in bio when the crackle of the announcement system makes the teacher shush the class. it’s the principal, telling them what after-school activities are cancelled - varsity girls and boys volleyball practices - and any road closures. 

 

“buses aren’t cancelled and all students are free to leave when the bell rings, but please be safe when driving home,” the principal says before the announcement ends and class resumes.

 

subtly, chan sends a text to the little ‘family groupchat’ that their friend group now has. 

 

_groupchat - 9 members_

**_do what woojin says_ **(14:57)

 

 **daddy:** i can still drive all of you home as long as you’re waiting at the front of the school

 **daddy:** okay minho stop changing my name please

 

 **mean hoe:** no it’s true

 

 **daddy:** no it’s not i’m no one’s daddy

 

 **spawn of satan:** you literally called yourself daddy two days ago

 **spawn of satan:** i can’t believe i’m saying this

 **spawn of satan:** but

 **spawn of satan:** how is this minho’s fault

 

 **mean hoe:** thank you seungmin

 

 **daddy:** both of you stop texting in class

 **daddy:** again, if someone isn’t stood in front of the ravenscourt building when i pull up there, i’m leaving without you

 

 **spawn of satan:** he says, but we all know that he’d wait an hour if he had to

 

 **mean hoe:** especially for jeongin

 

 **spawn of satan:** yep. especially for jeongin

 **spawn of satan:** wow we’re getting along so well today minho

 

 **daddy:** GET OFF YOUR PHONES

  


_groupchat - 9 members_

**_do what woojin says_ ** (15:27)

 

 **peanut butter:** me and hyunjin are waiting at the front!!

 **peanut butter:** inside the doors though because it’s really snowing hard :((

 

 **mommy:** it’s winter kids just accept it

 **mommy:** minho

 

 **mean hoe:** i did the ‘daddy’ the mommy wasn’t my fault

 

 **mommy:** okay i’ll let it slide for now

 

 **peanut butter:** but it’s still october!! it’s not winter

 **peanut butter:** this is canada not the antarctic

 

 **mean hoe:** we live in the north’s asshole of course it’s winter already

 

 **mommy:** Minho.

 

 **mean hoe:** shit a capital AND a full stop

 **mean hoe:** okay i’m going home byeee

 **mean hoe:** have fun kids be safe don’t die and don’t let chan kill you

 

 **jelly:** are the roads really that bad??

 

 **mommy:** yeah, they are

 **mommy:** are the other kids ready??

 

 **peanut butter:** seungmin is with us now

 

 **jelly:** felix and jisung have their last class together so they’ll come together

 

 **spawn of satan:** in other words, they’ll be late

 **spawn of satan:** i heard from ron that they were getting ‘talked to’ by suffield

 **spawn of satan:** whoever thought that it’d be a good idea for jisung han and felix lee to share the same pre-cal class really is an idiot

 

 **jelly:** you know, if the roads are really awful, y’all can stay at my house

 **jelly:** i’m the first stop and jeongin’s staying with me anyway

 

 **mommy:** you two aren’t going out tonight, right?

 

 **jelly:** oh god no

 **jelly:** we were just gonna play board games and stuff

 

 **mommy:** fjfjdsf aww thats cute

 

 **peanut butter:** yeah!!!

 **peanut butter:** my mum texted me and said the power is probably gonna go out

 

 **spawn of satan:** yeah, it will

 **spawn of satan:** it’s already out in some parts

 **spawn of satan:** theres some hydro poles that fell down

 

 **jelly:** wow

 

 **mommy:** have fun living in the stone age kids!!

 **mommy:** hyunjin, it’s ultimately up to everyone else if they stay, but if the roads are super bad and everyone else decides to stay then chan and i might

 

 **jelly:** ok!i texted my mum just to make sure and she says we can make up the guest room for y’all or you can sleep in my room

 

 **frickles:** or we can give you and jeongin your privacy ;)

 

 **mommy:** felix wtf you’re all chILDREN

 

 **peanut butter:** felix!!! where’re you and jisung??

 

 **frickles:** don’t be such a non-cool mom

 **frickles:** & jisungie n me are on our way!! suff completely grilled us but whatever

 **frickles:** its a long story n we’re running rn so i’ll tell u later

 

 **mommy:** hurry tf up because we’re pulling up

 

 **peanut butter:** we’re coming!!!

 

 **frickles:** iF YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU CHRISTOPHER CHAN BANG

 

\---

 

chan had thankfully managed to make it through the near-whiteout to the hwang’s house, pulling up next to their driveway.

 

“are you guys sure you don’t want to stay here?” hyunjin asked worriedly as he got all his stuff together, preparing himself for the run to his door.

 

felix shook his head. “my mum wants me at our house tonight. says she’ll worry about me if i’m anywhere else.”

 

“mine too,” seungmin and jisung both chimed in.

 

“and since we have to take these three to their houses, we might as well head home, too,” chan said with a small smile. “have fun you two, okay? if you need us, text us,” he added.

 

“we will!” jeongin chirped, adjusting the scarf that he’d wrapped around his neck.

 

hyunjin glanced at jeongin quickly, making sure he was ready, before opening the car door and _bolting._

 

“bye!” jeongin said loudly in order to be heard over the wind, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. chan made sure to stay for a minute, making sure that the two got into the house before he began slowly pulling away.

 

“next stop, the han household!”

 

\--- 

 

what should just be a barely half-hour trip to everyone’s house has expanded to a little over an hour- and they’ve only dropped off two people.

 

“you doing okay back there, felix?” chan asks, glancing at felix in the rearview mirror. the storm has lightened up a little bit, but chan didn’t want to dilly-dally. he was sure it’d get worse.

 

“yeah, i’m good. you think minho and changbin got home safe?”

 

woojin frowned. “i can text them. they haven’t said anything.” quickly looking back at felix, he noticed the concerned look on his face. “i’m sure they’re okay, felix. changbin is never in the groupchat, and minho is probably watching netflix while he still can.”

 

“text them, just to make sure? my phone’s at ten percent.”

 

“of course.”

 

woojin did just that, messaging minho and changbin individually as to make sure they responded. changbin responded quickly, saying that he was home and he was alright, which seemed to help felix out a bit. and when minho responded a couple minutes later, felix looked right as rain.

 

“now we just have to make it home safe,” felix declared.

 

“and we will,” chan cut in, “it’ll just take us a while.”

 

\---

 

after they dropped felix off, chan let out a long, relieved sigh. “okay. now we just have to get home, and then we’re good.”

 

woojin gave him a little smile, reaching over with a hand to intertwine his and chan’s fingers. “do you want me to drive to your house?”

 

“no, i’ll be fine.”

 

“are you sure? i don’t want you driving if you’re exhausted and stressed out.”

 

chan squeezed woojin’s hand gently. “if i need you to drive, i’ll pull over and we can switch. i think i’ll be okay, though.”

 

“alright. be careful,”

 

chan gave woojin a smile, pulling away from him and pulling out of the lee’s driveway. “of course i will. we’ll be back to my house in no time, i’m sure there’ll be a pan of my dad’s famous lasagna waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!! i just realized we've surpassed 100 kudos, thank you guys so much!!  
> if y'all wanna see lil spinoffs from this chapter (which i'll probably make anyway) then tell me What you wanna see!


	6. thank you woojin

i think you already know what i’m gonna say rn. when i heard the news about woojin, i was just heading into work. i was crying the entire time and it got to a point where one of my coworkers came over and was concerned for me. when i got home, all i did was put on my stray kids playlist, lay down, and cry again.

this feels like some sort of nightmare, even after a couple of hours it still doesn’t feel entirely real. i’ve never imagined stray kids as anything other than nine members. this was so sudden. i will support woojin with whatever he does next, i know that he is going to do great in his life and will succeed at whatever he chooses. in my heart, he will still remain part of stray kids. there may be eight people performing, but it’s nine or none, isn’t it?

as for this story .. i will continue at some point, for the people who do keep up with it. my uploading is sketchy anyways, but expect a bit of a break from me. if i make any stray kids works in the future, you bet your biscuits that woojin will be there. i’ve loved him for too long to just pretend he never existed.

for everyone upset and suffering out there, i wish i could give you a hug <33 all stay, the rest of stray kids, anyone that is affected by this. stay strong. woojin loves you.

woojin, thank you for all of your hard work. thank you for making me smile just by seeing you. thank you for your amazing voice. thank you for being a ray of light when it seemed like i’d hit rock bottom. i will continue to love and support you and stray kids. it will feel odd without you, but i know you’ll always be in the background, cheering on the others as well. you’re still a part of this family, you’re not getting rid of us that easy.

thank you woojin.


End file.
